


Four Calling Birds!!!

by Thewomanwhocounts (Lovelymissmolly)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Thewomanwhocounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting help from four different "Birds" as to what to get for her boyfriend for Christmas Molly comes up with the perfect gift... it may be hard to top next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Calling Birds!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic) in the [12_days_of_mollcroft_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/12_days_of_mollcroft_2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Day 4 - 4 Calling Birds
> 
> This is my try at writing Mollcroft ( for the first time) . It is a little rushed as basically I had writers block right up until a day ago. ( Yippee !!! ...Not!) but anyway, I hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL !!!!

It was four weeks till Christmas and lying in bed, was a little pathologist with thoughts in her head, she was tossing and turning in the sheets where she lay as she tried to decide the best way, to give her boyfriend Mycroft his gift on Christmas day.

It was their first Christmas together as a couple and she had been struggling with gift ideas for a man who has it all but during the last week after a bout of the “Flu” , Molly had found the most perfect gift for him , but she had to keep it a secret from Mycroft for the next four weeks, which she just knew was going to be very hard. Keeping a secret from a man like Mycroft was near impossible, the man had eagle like vision and Molly was constantly watched by either CCTV or his minions, for her protection of course. This did not bug her but it was going to make things a lot harder to organize and for it all to still be a surprise on Christmas day.

Molly rolled out of bed and slipped on her white cat slippers to avoid the cold wooden floors their bedroom. Mycroft and Molly had been living together for the last six months and yet at times Molly still struggled to call this place her home, not that it wasn't her home, it was more that she was still not used to the size, she had always been used to a shoe box apartment and her old apartment would have fitted into the space that their bedroom and the bedroom opposite took up. Pulling on her dressing gown she slid off the bed silently, hoping not to wake Mycroft from his well deserved sleep and padded silently out of the bedroom and down the hall to her study. 

Due to them being home, Molly had a bit more freedom from prying eyes and she took the opportunity to put together a plan to outsmart her genius boyfriend for the next four weeks.

 

Four weeks till Christmas

On her first full day off in what felt like weeks, Molly curled into her armchair by the fire and pulled out her mobile phone, dialing a number that made Mycroft cringe any time he saw it, she dialed … his mother. As the first part of her plan she needed to come up with “Trick” gifts that she could buy to keep Mycroft off the scent of her real gift but she also needed help with her real gift in the form of collecting photos of her and Mycroft from family and friends.

“Hello Mummy.” Molly said as Mrs Holmes answered the phone, Molly had been uncomfortable at first about calling her Mummy but she had insisted and now it just came naturally.

“Oh Hello my Dear, How are you?”

“I am very good but I do not have much time before Mycroft gets home and I have a few other calls to make as well, So I cannot talk for long. I need a little help.”

“Keeping a secret from Mykie my dear, Oh good luck. How can I help?”

Molly chuckled down the phone and smiled, she always loved hearing Mycroft referred to as Mykie.

“Would you perchance be able to come up with an idea for a well trick gift that I could buy to distract Mycroft from my real gift and to do with my real gift. Could you send me any photos that you have of Mycroft and me and a selection of pictures of Mycroft as a baby if you have some...” Molly asked, biting her bottom lip at the last part of her request. She knew Mummy would not say anything to ruin her surprise for Mycroft but she did not want to give too much away.

Mummy replied almost instantly. “ Well, I think you should get him a umbrella with a pull out sword, I mean I am sure his old one works fine but a new one would do no harm to him, to others though...”   
Mrs Holmes chuckled over the phone. “And to your other request, we are coming down next week to go and see a musical, I can bring you the photos then, if that is alright?”

“That is perfect Mummy, I will see you then. Give my love to Dad as well. Looking forward to seeing you two.”

With that Molly excused herself from the phone and rung off, dialing the next number quickly and with a practiced ease.

And after much the same sort of conversation that she had had with Mummy, Molly now had a promise of more photos and the idea of a buying Mycroft a new suit, but something just teeny bit christmassy and Molly knew exactly where to buy that from.

Just as she got off the phone with Mary, the front door opened and shut just loud enough for her to hear, signalling that Mycroft was home, for once at a decent hour. Hopping from her seat, she rushed out the hallway and stopped him before he could barely take any steps into the hallway by pulling him into a deep passionate kiss, only stopping when she needed to breathe.

Mycroft looked a little flustered at the unexpected kiss but gladly returned it, his arms wrapping around Molly's waist as he pulled her to him. 

“Well hello to you too my Dear, did you have a good day off?” He asked with a cheeky grin, reserved only for her.

“It was very productive yet relaxing at the same time. How was yours?” Molly smiled back, still nestled in his arms.

“Oh you know, productive as well, had to deal with the ridiculous excuse that we have for a prime minister again and well everything else I cannot say.”

Molly pulled back out of his hug and grasped his hands with hers. “You must be tired then and possibly hungry, Mrs Timperley made a dinner for us which is keeping warm in the oven, how about you go change while I serve up dinner and then we can eat.”

Mycroft smiled brighter and pushing Molly's hair away from her forehead, he kissed the now bare skin before disappearing upstairs and into their bedroom.

Molly waited at the bottom of the stairs until she heard the shower running, knowing that would give her ten minutes to ring the next person on her list, While she served up dinner. Rushing to the kitchen, Molly scrolled through her contacts until she found the specific A she was looking for. As she waited for A, also known as Anthea and a lot of other names starting with A, to pick up the phone, she reached for two plates in the cupboard and placed them on the counter, placing some of the pre made salad on the plates just as she picked up.

“Molly what is it, is everything okay?” A said with a slight worried tone to her voice. 

“Don't worry everything is fine Anthea, I am fine, Mycroft is fine but I was just ringing to see if you could do me a favor. Would you, by any chance be able to get a hold of any photos of me and Mycroft together, doesn’t matter if they are from CCTV or what, just some photos of the two of us together.”  
There was a slight hesitation over the phone before A answered. “Absolutely Molly, as long as it is just photos of you and Mycroft and they are not for major public use then I can do that. And I suppose you would rather Mycroft has no idea about this?”

Molly chuckled and nodded before remembering that she could not be seen. “Yes, its for a gift I am trying to make him for Christmas.”

“Oh brilliant, well I will get them to you as soon as possible and as sneaky as possible. Did you need any more help with anything else?”

“Hmm, just if you could suggest any back up, well I mean trick gifts that I could get to keep him off the scent of his real present?”

“Get tickets to The Christmas Carol on the west end, he would never admit it but when he was dragged along to it last time by his parents, he actually thoroughly enjoyed it.”

This set a large grin on Molly's face as she imagined Mycroft sitting and actually intently watching a show instead of giving it contempt. “That will be perfect Anthea, thank you so much, I must dash but I will see you soon.” With a beep, she stopped the call between them and pulled the shepherds pie from the oven, placing two big piles on the plates as Mycroft walked through the door and breathed in the sweet aroma of his favorite dish. “Perfect meal with a perfect woman, what more could I ask for.”

 

Three weeks till Christmas 

Molly stood outside of the door to 221b, pulling at the fraying edge of her over large Christmas sweater as she waited for the door to be opened, her fingers tightening and loosening around the handle of the cooler that she was there to deliver to Sherlock, he was so lucky that she was a patient woman. She smiled as it was opened by Mrs Hudson who ushered her in and helped with the putting away of the body parts in Sherlock's fridge, who remained oblivious to their presence as he lay on the couch either asleep or in his mind palace, honestly it didn’t make much difference as long as he was breathing.

After this was done, Molly left the cooler by the fridge and accepted the offer of tea from Mrs Hudson,, following her into her own flat and settling down into the oversize comfy floral couches as Martha laid out tea in front of them both. They were chatting for nearly an hour on lots of subject but most of all Christmas and their plans. Molly eventually came onto the subject of photo's and gift ideas, knowing that it was a long shot that she would have any of either.

Nearly a full half hour later, Molly left with a home made fruitcake, sadly no photo's but also an idea of an engraved pen for a “trick” gift.

The rest of the week went fast with a delivery of photos from Anthea, that she intercepted before Mycroft even got the chance to see the box and visit from Mummy and Daddy Holmes, who dragged Molly (well Molly was very willing to go actually) along with them to see The Grinch Who Stole Christmas musical, which she thoroughly enjoyed. But It left her with so much to do before Christmas, including still buying all of Mycroft's present and so little time, the stress was making her sick to her stomach … or it could have been something else...

 

Two weeks till Christmas

After a long week like Molly had just had, she strongly desired a glass of her favorite Merlot but she settled a cup of hot chocolate and some plain biscuits as she read one of her favorite Christmas stories, “Merry Christmas, Mr Baxter.” It was about a frugal business man who had tried with all his might to get his wife to cut back with the Christmas expenses, but it just didn't work. In the end the man finally got into the real Christmas spirit and didn't care about money or the presents, he just cared about the wonderful Christmas that was largely his wife’s doing. Molly had no idea why she loved it but at Christmas she just found it relaxed her and after her week, she needed that.

She had finally gotten a hold of some tickets to the Christmas Carol for Boxing day night after going through hell to actually find any but luckily she found some, although the price was almost double the price it should be. 

She had picked out his new umbrella sword, going a little out there and getting him a navy blue one instead of a black one and had his name engraved into the handle. She had also gone to his tailors and gotten them to make a suit to Mycroft's measurements in his normal style, with the grey pinstripes but to add the Christmas feel she got them to make a waistcoat out of forest green fabric and then finished it off with some red socks and tie to match. And lastly she had gotten him an engraved fountain pen with the word “Love Molly xx” etched into it.

She had gotten all the gifts she had planned on as his “Trick” gifts and now all she was waiting for was time alone at home so she could put together the scrapbook that she now had all the parts for. But that was not going to happen this week as amazingly they both had the weekend off and Mycroft was determined to spend it with her in a lot of … inventive ways, not that Molly was complaining as she was most certainly enjoying the attention but she would be glad for her next day off as she needed that time.

But for now as she poked her eyes up above the book, she spied Mycroft walking into the room with desire in his eyes that sent Molly's heart and other parts aflutter, the book being taken gently out of her hands and placed on the side table as he reached her. He then scooped her up into his arms, causing Molly to let out a little squeak as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her bridal style up to their room, the door being shut with his foot.

 

One week till Christmas

“Five GOLDEN RINGS.  
Four callllingg birdds, Three French hens, two turtle doves.  
AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!!”

Molly was singing at the top of her voice, not caring if she was off key or loud, as she worked on the scrapbook for Mycroft. Luckily for her but not so lucky for Mycroft, he had been called in on his day off to deal with a major international crisis that could not be dealt with over the phone, which now gave Molly time to finish off her gift. 

At the beginning of the book she had a photo of when they had met, so so long ago when Sherlock had overdosed just after Molly had met him and she had been waiting in the waiting room at the hospital when this good looking elegant dressed man walked in and sat down not far from her. 

She was pretty sure he did not remember that meeting, having probably deleted it as insignificant which didn't bother her in the least , the moment she cherished were the ones they both shared and Sherlock overdosing was not a good memory but seeming as this was their unofficial first meeting Molly added it. She then added a few other photos from other meetings she had had with him but after that, they were all photos of them together. 

There was a photo of them on his mother's birthday and another from his dad's birthday. There was one of him holding her hand at Sherlock's surprise birthday party at Baker street and another one when he did not realize they were seen, of both of them looking very fondly at each other, a rather lot in each others eyes. There were a few others, one of them at a gala and on a weekend holiday to Ireland to see her extended family. Now that was a story and a half, but also to be recall at another more convenient time.

As she stuck a photo of her as a baby next to one of him as a baby, her heart quickened in excitement, securing the photo to the page before turning to the next one and starting to decorate the page. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her purse and pulled a copy of an image she had been keeping in there for the last month. She stared at the image in her hand and could not help but smile, perfect, just perfect she thought to herself as she slowly traced her fingers over the lines of the image. Finally forcing herself to stop staring, she secured it to the page and for a final touch kissed the page, leaving a red lipstick print on the page.

 

Christmas eve

Molly smiled brightly as she tied the large red bow into her hair, straightening out the invisible creases in her forest green dress, a red shawl hanging from one shoulder, She smiled as she heard four birds outside her window chirping, momentarily distracting her. But Tonight was the night and she was unsure on whether or not she was extremely excited or nervous, her mind was racing through way too many emotions in that moment. They had decided to do their presents for one another tonight as they were having Christmas with Mummy and Daddy Holmes tomorrow and Molly secretly wanted Mycroft to see a certain present before then. 

She went downstairs to rearrange the presents once again, making sure her real gift was the last one and was hidden from view. As she stood up, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her snug against him, Mycroft nuzzling his nose against her cheek before dropping a kiss there. “Merry Christmas My Dear, are you ready to open your presents?” 

Molly chuckled and turned around in his arms until she could press a kiss to his lips as she nodded, her excitement over taking her nervousness and causing a wide smile on her face.

“Very much so.” She stepped away before pulling Mycroft down with her onto the sheepskin in front of the tree that she had moved there just before. He settled down with his legs crossed and Molly knelt next to him and pulled out the first gift she had for him, passing it to him and watching patiently as he opened it. They carried on in this way until they both had one present left for the other person.

Not saying a word, Mycroft moved in front of Molly and knelt there, his hand in his waistcoat pocket, nervously running his fingers over the small box.

“Well you know how much I care for you and that I love you even though I do not say it enough , or really at all but I have a question ask as I am determined that you will be mine forever.” He pulled out the ring box and popped open the lid, Molly gasping as she saw the beautiful blue sapphire nestled in an antique rose ring. “Mollwyn Rose Hooper, will you marry me?”

Mycroft looked so nervous and vulnerable as he asked that question but all Molly could do was nod, she was too dumbstruck to give a verbal answer, so she nodded again and again as he slipped the ring on her finger, it already fitting perfectly to her finger.

Still having said nothing, she picked up his last present and placed it in his lap “Open it.”  
A relieved smile had fallen over his features as he had slipped the ring on her finger, seeing how she could barely keep her eyes from it. At her request he started to carefully unwrap the present as Molly's eyes drifted back to him and the present, her nerves coming back as he did, Molly feeling like it was going agonizingly slow. But eventually he had it unwrapped and was running his hand down he side of the leather binding.

He then carefully cracked the spine and starting from the beginning he looked at each page, following the progression of their relationship from the start until he got to the images of him as a baby and if he was correct Molly was the other baby. His face scrunched up in confusion until he moved to the next page and stopped dead at the image in the center of the page.

“That a... are you … am I?” He suddenly felt rather overwhelmed as he looked down at what could only be ultrasound picture. He looked at the page more intently and noticed in small writing the words “thing 1” and “thing 2” with little arrows pointing to different parts of the picture. 

He gently placed the book down beside him, pulling Molly into his lap and placing his large hands over her abdomen, stroking it gently and pressing little kisses all over her face and neck. “We are going to be parents to twins?”

Molly nodded and kissed him hard on the lips. “Merry Christmas My Love.”

Mycroft stared at the love of his life and wondered how he got so lucky, his hands never leaving her stomach. “Merry Christmas My Molly.”


End file.
